Helio Dragon
This dragon can currently be upgraded to level ten. Out in the desert high plains, the Solarian ancestors once had mysterious cities. Now these lands are inhabited by Nomad warriors. Only those with the deepest commitments to the dragons of the land can earn the Nomads' respect, and in turn their alliance, and special troops. Within these desert lands you can acquire the resilient Helio Dragon. This dragon will watch over the Solarian Highland settlement. Once hatched and its armor pieces found, the dragon will prove valuable against other dragons, as it resists most environmental damage. The Helio dragon is the rarest dragon in Dragons of Atlantis, and is the most majestic looking as well. Helio Dragons possess a fierce resilience to the elements —especially heat. As a result, they have varying degrees of resistance to the other elemental dragons, making them one of the toughest Dragon-on-Dragon fighters. The Helio Dragon may be bred with other Dragons in the Sanctuary. Initially, the Great Dragon is the only female Dragon available until after you successfully breed another female. Important Note: You do not need the Chronos or Gaea to get the Helio. The only OP that seem to have a specific order to them in obtaining are: Water, Stone, Fire, Wind. The Spectral can be obtained anytime after your GD or ED reaches Level 8. Egg & Armor= The Helio Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 8+ Plains. This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 8+ Plains. Note: If you feel stuck and are not getting the egg when you are waving, try to wave a different plain. The chance to find the egg is random, wich means it is different from plain to plain. Armor is automatically equipped when it is found. If it is not, you may need to contact Kabam Support. Armor pieces may be obtained anytime before or after the Dragon is level 8. After finding all 4 pieces of Armor, you will be ready to send your Dragon to battle! Higher levels of Aerial Combat make your Dragons more efficient in battle. |-| Dragon's Health= Please update this section with health information for this dragon. Or post information in the comments below! |-| Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats |-| Resistance Boosts= Level 8: *Water *Stone *Fire *Wind *Chrono Level 9: *Water -25% *Stone -25% *Fire -50% *Wind -15% *Chrono -15% Level 10: *Water *Stone *Fire *Wind *Chrono Troop Compatibility Because of their stats, some troops are more compatible than others with troop types. This is typically due to incompatible ranges or speeds. Galleries Below are images that show how people obtained their Dragon Armor as well as different Scales and Armor combinations. desierto.png|Urgent Message Dessert.png|Urgent Message Helio BR.png|Egg bracers.jpeg|Bracers helio's headpiece.PNG|Headpiece Helio bracers.png|Bracers helio.PNG|Helio Dragon Egg DOA Report.png|Egg DOA Report 6.png|Heilo's Bracers helio1.png|Breastplate 2nd helio.png|Bracers helio3.png|Tail helio4.png|Headpiece Helio egg.png|Egg Helio tail.png|Tail Helio egg.png|Egg Helio tail.png|Tail HelioDragonEgg10Plain.jpg Adult Helio Dragon.png|Adult Unarmored Helio Dragon Armored.png|Adult Armored drago del sole morto.JPG|Helio Dragon ill uovo delle dune.JPG|Helio Dragon's Egg drago del sole giovane.JPG|Helio dragon liv 5-7 drago del sole piccolo.JPG|Helio dragon liv 1-4 Category:Browse Category:Dragons